What if Sailor Pluto died?
by trista1
Summary: What if there were no Time Guardian? IT'S DONE AT LAST!
1. Sailor Pluto is Dead?

Disclamer: I do not own Sailormoon sadly.

Author's note: This is my frist try at writing a fan fic so please tell me what you think of it fire and all.

What if Sailor Pluto died?

Chapter one: Sailor Pluto dead?

It was almost 4 a.m. on the plant Pluto when Trista woke up from a very bad dream.She thinks 'no that can not be right,how can I die there will be no time guardian. Well, why worry about it, it was just a dream. ' She tried to go back to sleep but found she could not because of the dream. So she got up and went to the time gates to try to see if see could see for sure if she was going to die or not, but could not see anything.I have to get my mind off this dream because I have to meet with Queen Serenity today.

At the same time on the moon the Queen was watching what was happening on Earth. The evil there was spreading fast, and they were looking to the moon. Queen Serenity was thinking 'I hope Sailor Pluto gets here soon so she can help me make up my mind on what to do.' She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Sailor Pluto walked in and said " Hi, my Queen." As Serenity was telling her what was happening on Earth the evil there started their attacks on the moon. At frist it just to see how they would stop them. Then all of the sudden the attacks stopped. Queen Serenity thought this would be a good time to have a ball to get the people's minds off what was happening. She did not know that the evil Queen was waiting for her to do something like that so that no one would be ready for them and they could get on the moon easeyly.

The night of the ball was quiet and Sailor Pluto was getting ready for the ball. Her mind once again went back to her dream that she had more times then she would care to count. 'How could I die there would be no time guardian. Well let's not worry about it tonight, and try to have some fun. What should I wear, lets see.' Trista, finely settled for a form fitting,floor leght dress with straps over the shoulders, and a bare back. The dress was garnet red her favorite color.

As she was getting dressed she thought about her friends Amara and Michelle and hoped they were alright they had to go cheack out an evil coming from a far off place.

The ballroom was decorated very nice in white and pink hearts. The music was soft and slow. Trista was starting to forget about all the problems and have some fun for once. Many of the men there asked her to dance with them and she liked it very much. All at once there was a yell of " we're under attack. Everyone to arms. We need everyone to fight." All of the Sailor Scouts transformed even Trista, as she thinks 'I have to get back to the time gates I have to guard them.' Then she ran to the transport that would take her home. As she neared the transport she saw the evil Queen about to attack Queen Serenity. This has to happen Trista reminds her self but then she sees that the others were not sent into the future yet. She yells "no it's to soon."

As she steps in front of her Queen to give her the time she needs, and gets the attack meet for Queen Serenity. " Why my dear friend? When you knew I would not be able to heal you?" Queen Serenity asked. " I had to keep this timeline going. But know there will be no one at the time gate. I am sorry I faild you." said Trista. " I will send you into the future so that you can have another chance at life." said Queen Serenity.

As the Queen died the Crystel Treasures woke up Sailor Saturn. As she made her way to the moon she saw all the other plantes in ruins. She thought as she walked on the moon 'why do I have to do this. I come when there is death. Why can't I come and have fun like the rest of them?' Sadly Sailor Saturn set about her work. She knew that she must destroy every trace of the Moon Kingdom that was left on the moon and the other planets. She did what she knew she must. She lifts her glaive in the air and says" Death Ribbon Revolution." Then she slams her glaive on the ground the ribbons tear everything on the surface apart. Her power started on the moon wiping everything out and it even reached the Plant Pluto. With the energy this attack used Sailor Saturn would die but she knew that they would be together again in the future. 


	2. Could a peasant be Pluto Knight?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon sadly. 

Chapter 2: A Peasant….Pluto Knight ?

At the time gate Pluto Knight was watching all that was happening on the moon. As tears rolled down his pale face he said, "Trista, I love you and I will try to do my best to do your job and keep the timeline safe." Pluto Knight knew that it would be very hard to do because without Sailor Pluto he was not as strong as he could be.

Pluto Knight thought back to the first time he met Trista. It was a nice sunny day on the Planet Pluto and he was walking by the woods thinking about what he was going to do for a living when Trista's white and black mare burst from the woods. He could see the very pretty young woman was having trouble getting it to stop He knew for some reason that he had to help her.

As the horse and rider got closer he sees that he can grab the reigns to try to stop the horse. As the horse ran by him he did just that talking softly as not to scare the horse and rider anymore but after several minutes of this and the horse did not clam down and stop he yelled in the Plutorean langue "stop" and the horse just stopped. He helped the young woman down and asked if she was ok. The young women had long green hair and garnet eyes and she looked to be about 17 years old.

" My name is Trista, thank you very much for helping me, and yes I'm ok." Trista said as she tried to slow her rapid heartbeat from the wild ride or was it from the handsome young man standing there.

He was about 6 feet tall, long black hair and a very pleasant oval face. His sea green eyes were full of worries for her and his tan skin was pale because of it and he looked to be about 17 years old. 

His small round eyes were staring at her as she looked at his face with big petrified eyes. His nose was small and rounded at the tip and his red lips were full. He looked to be 180 pounds in weight but there was no fat what so ever present on his lean muscles. She could see he was dressed in peasants' clothes though he looked like he could be part of the royal family. 

The young man said in almost a regal voice,

" I'm Logan are you sure your okay? What happened?"

" Yes I'm fine. I'm not really sure what happened. My horse just started to run. I couldn't get him to stop." Trista said, " I must get home my family must be worried about me." As she rode off Logan thought 'I will have her for my wife someday.' 

As she rode away Trista could not understand the need to see Logan again. She knew her father would not let this continue with Logan. All her father wanted was power and Logan couldn't give that to him.


	3. Telling A Friend And The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Telling A Friend And The Search Begins.

That night Trista dreamed about Logan and having a future with him. This only mind her went to see him even more and to get to know him better then maybe she can find out why she feels the way she does.

As she was getting dressed the next morning she tried to think of a way to getting out of the place without her father knowing about it. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and in came her friend Amara the Princess of Uranus. 

At the sight of her friend Trista burst into tears.

"Amara what are you doing here," Trista asked in between sobs.

"I'm here with my father he had to come and see your father on planet stuff. I came along so I can see you and know I'm glad I did," Amara said, "what's up?"

" I met some one but my father will not let me see him because he is a peasant. When I saw him I had this feeling that I was met for him and him for me. Amara what am I going to do?" Trista said as she started to cry again.

Amara did her best to comfort her friend as she thought 'I will find this guy and set them up to see each other again.' When Trista had finely cried herself to sleep Amara went to see her father and asked if she could stay and visit Trista longer. Her father said she could stay for 4 weeks then you have to come home.

When Trista woke up Amara and her went for a walk in the gardens so Trista's father would not hear them.

" What are you going to do?" Amara asked.

" I'm going to see him if I can find him but I will not tell him who I am right away that way no one can say he was trying to get power because of who I am." Trista said.

The next morning Amara woke up early and left the place she had made up her mind least night that she would find him if she had to search the whole planet. She would start with the towns near the place and work her way out from there.


	4. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon sadly.

The Search.

Amara was on her way to the nearest town to look for Logan when two men stepped out of the woods and said." you should not be walking alone because of what we and people like us will do to you."

Amara looked over the two men and laughed at them and said," you can try but you will not get anywhere with it."

The first man who looked to be about 21 years old and was about 6 feet tall well built, walked up to her and tried to grab her arm . Amara stepped back and took a swing at him with her right hand and hit him in the face and knocked out a couple of teeth and broke his nose. The man let out a very pain fell yell and said, " I'm going to kill you for that you bitch and I'm going to do it slowly so you hurt very much."

Amara laughed again and said, " You can not even get a hand on me so how do you think you can kill me?"

At this time the other man tried to get her so his friend could have some fun with her. He was about the same age but he was about 5feet 11inches tall and was heavy set he was also slower then his friend.. As he was about to grab her she turned and kicked him in the balls and said to him, " If you try that again I will do more then kicked in the balls I will make it so you can not have any kids at all." The man just laid on the ground trying to get his breath and kill the pain that he had from her kick.

As she was talking to the other man the first one tried to grab her and beat her up for hurting his friend and him. As he came up behind her she turned around and punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. As he tried to get his breath back she said to him, " You should be more careful about who you pick on because they might be a better then you are in fighting." she the punched him in the face knocking him out.

Amara left them there and started for town again. As she neared the town a little girl came running up to her crying. The child was about 6 years old with fire red hair and blue eyes that were red from crying.

Amara held her as she asked, "What is wrong , why are you crying?" 

The child said, "I am lost and can not find my way home can you help me? And can you make the mean man stay away from me so he does not hit me any more."

Upon hearing this Amara was seeing red. How dare anyone hurt this child like that? She would teach this man a lesson if they ran into him. She said to the child, "I will help you get home. What is your name? My name is Amara."

The child said, "Thank you Mara. My name is Tara and where I live is in a little green house some where in the woods."

As they walked Tara told Amara how she got lost and about the man who tried to take her away from her house so she ran into the woods to hide but the man came after her. All of the sudden she stopped and started to cry. The man was right in front of them. The man was about 38 years old and about 5 feet 5 inches tall and very skinny.

The man was looking at the little girl and said to her, "You little bitch you will come with me and do as you are told."

The next thing the man knew is that he was sitting on the ground looking up at Amara who was standing over him with her fist clenched trying not to kill this man for hurting this child.

Amara said to him, " You better leave or I may hurt you or even kill you for what you have done to this child."

The man laugh and said, " You can try but you will not get anywhere with it." With that he got up and took a swing at her but she was able to sidestep it and land her own punch on the side of his face.

Amara told him, " If I ever hear of you hurting her or anyone else I will be back to finish what I started." With that said she hit him one more time and knocked him out.

Not long after that thy found Tara's home and her mother was so happy to see her. She told Amara " That the man was trying to make the child pay off a debt to him. He would make the child work in his store to pay it off."

Amara told them that she was going to town and she would see what she could do for them. Amara thought ' I will tell Trista and have her help them out if she can.'

As she reached town the three man that she had beat up stopped her and said that they were going to beat her up for what she had done to her. Just as they were about to start a well dressed man said to them. " If you think you can win go ahead and try to but before you do I think you should know that you are facing the Princess of Uranus Amara." Hearing this the three men turned tail and ran away.

Amara said, "Thank you" to him and asked him not to tell anyone who she was and asked if anyone new had showed up in town.

He said, "There had been one man and he was working in the stables in town." He was not for sure but he though his name was Logan.

An: Thank you everyone that reviewed. I can't wait to see what happens next either! Keep those reviews coming.


	5. The Set Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Set Up!

Amara went to the stables to have a look at the guy that Trista seemed to fall for. When she saw him she thought that 'there must be a mistake he most have royal blood because of how he looked.

Logan saw her watching him but he just keep on working. All he could think about was making enough money to find Trista and may be take her out and get to know her and find out why she left so fast that day.

Amara thought she had better to watch him some and try to catch him alone because to many people knew who she was and Trista be not what him to know who she was. That night she followed him into the woods where he was camped she looked around the camp to make share that he was alone before she would talk to him.

As Amara walked into the camp she said, " hi " to Logan and asked him what his name was and why he seemed to be working so hard.

For some reason felt he could talk to her and she would not laugh at him, so he said, " my name is Logan and I am working so hard because I meet someone and I would like to find her and get to know her. But there is one thing I may have to work at she is of royal blood and I am not so her family my not let me see her. But I will find a way around that."

Amara thought about it and then asked him, " do you know her name maybe I can help you find her and by the way my name is Amara."

Logan said, "thank you very much Amara but I could not asked you to do that. And her name is Trista and she was riding a very nice white and black horse.

Amara said, "that's ok I would like to help you out you seam like a very nice guy and you could use a break in life." Most of that night they stayed up and Logan told her how and where he and Trista meet.

The next day Amara told Logan to be where he and Trista meet and not to ask why just be there at supper time

Then she left for the place to find Trista and set things up with her so that they well meet. She already had a plan to do this. She would tell Trista that she would like to go on a picnic because it was a nice day. She would also tell her about the child that she met to explain why there was so much food because she was taking it to them after they eat.

When she got back the King asked to see her so she went to see him. When she got there he yelled, "where have you been! I have been looking for you and so have my men. If anything were to happen to you your father would be very upset with me and it might start a war."

Amara said to him, "I can take care of my self and if you do not stop yelling at me I will tell my father that you were mean and what do you think he will do to you for that?"

She did not wait to find out what the King thought about that and she did not care either. She thought he was a asshole but she would not tell that to her friend.

She found Trista in the gardens and told her about the child and her plans. Trista felt sorry for the child and her mother and told Amara that she would do all she could to help them and she would like to meet them.

As they rode there horses to the spot Amara told her about how she met the child and that her name is Tara and what she looked like.

As they stopped to eat Trista was ready to cry for they were at the spot were she and Logan met. Then she saw him coming to them and said to Amara, "you found him and set this up. I hope you did not tell him who I was."

Amara said, "no I did not he does not know that I know you at least at the time. He does think you are important person but how he does not know."


	6. The Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter:6 The Dates. 

As Logan walked up they said, "hi" to him.

" I did not know you knew Trista, Amara. " Logan smiled and said to Trista, " I know this was a set up you told her about me and she came and found me to set us up to see each other ."

Amara said, "I will take food to my friend so you can be alone and talk." Than Amara left them alone.

Trista said, "that's Amara for you she will do anything to make a friend happy. How are you?"

"I am fine. Trista I know that you are from a rich family and if you do not what to do this I will understand." Logan said ready to walk away from her.

"If I do not what to be here than I would not be here at all. When you helped me I had this feeling that I had to see you again so when I told Amara I guess she was going to make sure that I did." Trista said as they set out the food to eat.

Logan said, " I had the same felling to I have been working at the stables in town to make the money to try and find you so I could see you."

" We can see each other but I cannot let my father find out because he would forbid me from seeing you again." she said. "Why don't you tell me about your self."

"Well there is not much to tell I can not remember much about my life. I have know family that I know of and I have been living on my own since I was about 10 years old. So tell me a little about yourself."

" Well I am not going to tell you to much because you are right about my family and my father can be a asshole at times." Trista said.

Logan looked at all the food there was like fried chicken, roasted turkey ,apples, bread, cheese, grapes, ham, baked potatoes, and sweet meat pie with wine to drink. Logan never saw so much food in one place at one time and was not sure where to start. As they sat and eat they talked for hours and hours about every thing from how the planet was ruled to when they could see each other again.

This went on for about 11 mouths with Trista and Logan meting any time they could. Until Trista's father found out by seeing them together. When she got back that day her father told her that she was not to see Logan again and that he has arranged for to marry.

Trista left the room and ran to her bedroom and fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep. 

The next mouth Trista and her family were no there way to met the man she was to marry. When they neared the town her horse just started to run and she could not get it to stop.

Oh boy what is going to happen next!


	7. The Truth Is Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Truth Is Out.

As Trista's horse ran toward the cliffs on the other side of town everyone was running to try to stop it but know one could get close to grab the reigns of her horse they thought all was lost and she would die. When all of the sudden a man in a Knights suite steeped out and in the old langue of Pluto called for the horse to stop and it did. The man helped Trista down from the horse.

He asked her, "are you ok?"

She said, "yes, thank you very much."

"Why do you not what to see me any more Trista? I love you." He said to her.

"Logan is that you? I love you to but my father is making me marry someone else and I do not know what to do about it because I what to be with you."

"I have put that in the works for you will marry me Pluto Knight or there will be no more Sailor Pluto's because we are the ones who will give birth to them." He told Trista.

At that they saw at the transport of Queen Serenity landing near the town and ran to see it and what brought her there.

The Queen of the moon asked to be taken to the place so she could talk to the king and queen in peace.

Trista was getting worried because they had been in her father's study for about 3 hours and she did not know what was going on than all of the sudden the doors flew open and the Queen of the moon asked her to come in.

Trista walked slowly in the room and looked around she saw that her father was pale and her mother was beet red.

"What's going on here?" Trista asked.

"Queen Serenity just said that we should let you marry that man you have been seeing and if we do not there will be no more Sailor Pluto and our planet might die And that you have a very important mission to do as time keeper." her father said.

Trista looked at her mother and then at the Queen of the moon and said that she would do what every it took to keep the planet alive.

As she said this her father was seeing red because this man could not give him what he whetted and that was power but he knew that his child would not let it happen knowing the people could die.

Trista found Logan waiting for her outside the place. 

"Well how did it go?" Logan asked her.

"Well my father is pissed off and my mother I do not know. How did you know she was coming?" Trista asked. 

"Some how I could fell it as I could fell the other knights come forth on the other planets." Logan said.

Trista took Logan into the place and they started to make plans for there wedding.

While her father made plans to try to get ride of him.


	8. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon. 

**The Wedding **

The day of the wedding came, and Trista was scared because she knew that her father was trying to get Logan out of the picture. She was hoping that Logan would see through it. She did not know that he had already tried to buy him off, but he would not have anything to do with it, and hit her father in the jaw for even thinking of trying to do it.

As she got ready for the wedding all the other Princesses of the Planets came in to wish her well. There was Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Amara of Uranus, Princess Michelle of Neptune, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Princess Serenity of the Moon.

Trista was dressed in a form fitting white dress with a low cut bodice, and red flowers all over it. The veil was white lace, and it had around the bottom of her forehead Bloodstones, and, Rubies. The first line around the top of the head had dark red Rose blooms , then came Nacreous blooms. Under her bodice she wore a chemise. It was white lace, and low cut about one inch under her bodice that was white. The skirt was white and it was flat so it would show off her curves, and under it she had on one very lacey petty coat. She had light green stockings on that where hooked on to her petty coat. Her shoes where white, and they had small heals.

The Temple was done up in all kinds of flowers from every planet and some silver Roses from the moon. The hall for the party had red and pink hearts and more flowers. There was a table full of food of all kinds and from every planet. And a table full of gifts from every one.

The ceremony was very nice and it took about 3 hours to do . The priest said some nice things about the couple and prayed for them to be happy and have lots of children and the the planet keep doing well under there rule.

Logan was dressed in a white tux with red hearts all over it. It also showed how well he was built.

After the ceremony they what to the hall to have the party and open gifts. And eat the food, as they eat Princess Michelle told the couple that her gift was the use of her castle for two weeks for there honeymoon.


	9. The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 

****

Author's note: Thank you to the one person who keeps up with my story. And if you find time I have started a new story called the lost Sailor Scouts if you care to read it and tell me what you think.

**The Honeymoon**

Logan and Trista left for the Planet of Neptune right after the party with Michelle she would see them to the castle and then leave them for two weeks.

On the planet they stopped long enough to say hi to the King and Queen. When they got to the castle they found it was Michelle's own castle on the sea shore.

Trista said, "Michelle where are you going to stay if we stay here?"

"I have made plans to go see Amara so you will not be putting me out at all," Michelle said.

After Michelle left they looked around the castle and grounds and this is what it looked like: the castle was small just enough room for a family starting out it was aquamarine in color and had one tower. Had a small staff to take care of who ever lived there or stayed there. The rooms were large and brightly decorated with all kinds of flowers and pitchers that were painted by Michelle and other well know painters of the planet. The furniture was a light sea green and very well made. The dinning hall was midsize and had small table in it and the doors in and out of the rooms were decorated with symbols from the planets history.. The bedroom was large with a four poster bed with pretty quits on the bed for warmth and a small fireplace to try to keep the room warm. There was a bathroom next to the bed room that had a bath all ready for them with rose pedals in it for the scant it would give off.

Upon seeing this Trista smiled at Logan and said, "it would be a waste if we late the water go cold after all her planning to set this up."

They were not seen till the next morning walking around the grounds. And this is what the grounds looked like: There was woods on one side of the castle for hunting and on another there was fields for planting and meadows for the horses and cattle on the next side was the houses of the staff and the last was the sea shore.

They had been there for one week and Trista had all but forgot the fight she had had with her father about doing what she was told by him. When all of the sudden a snake was thrown in front of her horse and it spooked and took of on the run. Thankfully she was able to clam the horse and get it to stop.

By the time she got back to the castle the guards had a young man under arrest for the attack and he was just about to tell them who had sent him.


	10. Treason

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

Treason 

On Neptune the guards where about to take the young man away when Trista said, "I would like to talk to him for one minute." As the guards moved of a little bit she asked him, "What is your name?"

"My name is Kale and I would like to go home to be tried for trying to kill you I do not wish to stay here because I know I will be killed and I would like to be home." he said.

"I will see what I can do but you did try to kill me here and they may went you here for it. Can you tell me why you would do this to me I do not even know who you are?" said Trista.

"There where two of them. I can tell you who one of them is but I do not know the other one is. The one I do not know was about 5 feet 8 inches tall and had light green hair and about 20 years old. The other one you will not believe me on who it was so why tell you." he said.

"I think I can guess who it was. Tell me if I am right it was my father the King was it not?" Trista said.

Kale looked at her like he was going to pass out. He said, "how did you know that it was him?"

"My father is fucking pissed off because I did not marry the man he wanted my to and that I married for love." Trista said. "I will talk to the King and Queen and see if I can get you scant home or maybe to the moon away from him so that he cannot get to you and do any harm."

The guards came forwards to take to face the King and Queen for what he had done.

Trista went to the com room so she could call the King and Queen to make her request when a staff member came out of the room and said that the Queen was on the line and had a very important message for her about her father.

When she got there she could see that her mother was crying a lot.

"Mother why are you crying? And what is the matter with father?" Trista asked.

"We need you at home your father as vished into thin air and we cannot find him at all. Trista I am scared and need you and Logan her with me."


	11. Trista Comes Home

Chapter 11: Trista Comes Home  
  
Author's Note : I do not own Sailor moon. I do own Tara and Tara Lee and Kelly. Sorry it took so long to up date I had no way to, I'm back now.  
  
In the com room Trista could not believe what she was hearing. " What do you mean he is missing? Mother he could be anywhere and he had someone try to kill me and Logan! What are we going to do?" Trista asked. " First you and Logan will come home and then we will talk some more about it maybe we will have found him by then. By the way the lady your friend found is a very good cook like she said." she said. " Ok I have to get Logan. Mother can you make it so the man that Father haired can be either home or to the moon so we have him when we do find him?" asked Trista. " I will see what I can do about it. Now you and Logan hurry home." she said. Trista went to find Logan to tell him what was happening at home. She knew that he would be with the King and Queen to tell their part of the story so she went there. " I am sorry that I have interrupted this but there are important matters at home that we must take care of so we have to leave thank you very much for the stay." Trista said. " You are very welcome and come back any time to see us. If there is anything we can do to help in any other way please let us know." The King said. " Thank you very much we will." Trista said. As they left the room no one but Logan saw that she was trying to hold back the tears. " What is wrong Trista you look like you are going to cry?" asked Logan. " Logan you know I cannot tell you because of me being the keeper of time. I wish I could." Trista said. The ride home was very quite. Logan wished that she would trust him more but he know why she did not. 


	12. The Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

Chapter: 12 The Test 

Logan woke up around 5 am in his bed socked in sweat and his heart racing. He looked beside him and there was his beloved Trista just fine. It was just a bad dream that was all or was it could it be the test the god of time was to put him through before she would talk to him about what she sees at the time gate. He would try to get some more sleep before he had to get up and see Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

As Logan fell back to sleep he could feel that his dreams would not be the same and he was right this time they were about the future with out her. He did not like what he was seeing but he know he could not do anything to change it so he just watched and cried .

The first thing was the bitch got out and was stealing life force from the Earth and the people there and he could not do anything to stop it. How he wished Trista was there so he could talk to her but he some how he know if she was he could not tell her any of it.

Then he saw Luna and his hopes were raised he thought she would wake up Sailor Moon and the others. When she walked right past Serena with out taking any interest in her his hopes fell how could this be did Trista have something to do with here finding Sailor Moon.

There was no peace at all in the future and a lot of fighting it was all happening again but this time know one was there to save them. What was he going to do? How could he make it better? Or could he? Was he to do something or just let it go. How the hell does she do it? How does she know when to help and when not to.

****

Author's note: should I stop it there or be nice and go on and tell you more? Let me know if you do not** this is where I stop.**


	13. The Results

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing them I will put them back.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**The Results **

"Logan wake up. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Trista asked.

"I'm ok. Just a bad dream that's all." Logan said.

'I can not tell her about this. What am I going to do?' Logan thought.

"If you are sure then we should get ready to go to the moon." Trista said.

As Trista went into the bathroom to get ready Logan hared a voice in his head, 'you could tell her and save her life. It would be so easy just go in and tell her all about it.' 

Logan thought, 'yes it would be but what if it is to happen this way? What am I going to do? I will not tell her. I can not, it might have to happen this way.'

After thinking this Logan set about getting ready to meet with the Queen of the Moon.

'What is going to happen today? This was the day of his dream. I'll just have to keep my eyes open and see what happens. That's all I can do.' Logan thought.

As they were teleporting to the moon the God of Time watched and thought.

'If he can make it to the dinner than you my lovely Trista will have someone you can talk to.'

As the day went on everyone could see that Logan was upset about something.

"Logan what is the matter with you? You always liked the time we spent on the moon. Now you act as if you can not get home fast enough." Trista said.

"I'm ok Trista. I guess for once I'm home sick instead of you." Logan said.

As Trista walked away Logan heard the strange voice in his head say, 'tell her what you know and get her out of here or you will be all alone. You saw that you could not do her job. She is needed. So tell her and save her life.'

'No I will not tell! She would not leave if she knew the Queen was in danger. She would give her life, as would I!' Logan thought.

"Trista, is everything ok? Logan is acting very strange today." Mina asked.

"I don't know. He says he is homesick but I don't think it is that. Before we came here he had some bad dreams. I think he is keeping something from me and I don't like it. Mina, I'm sorry for laying all my troubles on you." Trista said as she tried to keep from crying.

"That's ok. That is what friends are for. Lets go get lunch. Lita did the cooking so you know it is good." Mina said trying to take her mind off Logan for a little bit.

As they sat and eat there lunch all of Trista's friends could see that something was on her mind. Serena was just about to ask her what was the matter when Mina pushed her out the door.

"Why did you do that?" Serena asked her.

"You were going to ask her what was wrong and she does not need that right now. We need to try to get her mind of her worries. So try not to bring up the way Logan is acting and try to get word to the others I will tell you all what I know latter." Mina said.

"Ok Mina but will be hard to do with her in the room." Serena said.

As they eat lunch Mina could see Serena go and wisper in the others ears and it appeared that Trista did not see her doing it.

After lunch the others left and as Mina and Trista walked out Trista said,

"Thank you Mina that was just what I needed. I know you had Serena tell them not to bring up Logan."

"Your welcome and if you don't what me to tell them anything I will not." Mina said.

Elsewhere on the moon Logan was getting more upset as time went on.

'What am I going to do? I sure can not tell her this just in case it has to go this way but can I let it happen when the time comes? Well it is getting late and it is all most time so I better get back. Man I hate this fucking shit.' Logan thought.

By the time he got back to the place it was dinner time and there where no bodies lying around like in his dreams. As Logan walked to the dinning hall he thought,

'What the hell is going on here?'

When Logan walked into the dinning hall he saw the other Princesses there and the Queen of the Moon as she said,

"Everyone please take a set I have something to tell you all."

As everyone found a place to sit they all knew it was something big because the Outers were there.

"As you can see this is a big thing that I am going to tell you because of the Outers being here. Logan it is ok to tell us you have been having bad dreams about Trista and myself dying have you not?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, and because of it Queen Beryl takes over the Earth and all of this is gone. Trista I am sorry for not telling you this but I thought that it might have to be this way," said Logan.

"This is way he has been acting so strange. Logan this is a happy day for you and Trista for now she can tell you what goes on at the Time Gates. All that you have been going thought was a test to see if you could be trusted with what you might see and the voice in your head was the Time God trying to get you to tell. He cares for Trista a lot and did not what her hurt so he was going to make sure that you could be trusted." said The Queen.

***************************************************

Author's Note: Will how was it? Please let me know so I can do better.


End file.
